Gregory Barker
Gregory Hannibal Barker was a Starfleet Admiral, and the Commander of the USS Espial Grace ''starting in 2523. (Star Trek: Freedom) Early Life Born and raised in South Bend Texas in an old worn down Ranch house, Gregory was the second born out of the Barker family's three Sons. His older brother Eustace and younger brother Anthony still stay in contact with him even after one hundred plus years. As a boy Gregory had a rather prominent gap in his two front teeth and had a face covered in freckles which cleared at the age of twenty three and a mop of dirty gray hair with low hanging bangs. Growing up he helped his family take care of their farm with the help of his Grandfather Forey, his father Mack, His cousins Manny and Jack, and his older brother Eustace. Normally he was never without his faded white shirt with red vertical running thin red stripes, faded beat up blue jeans, his black cowboy hat, and boots all of which his Grandfather gave him on his forth birthday. Never without an ample supply of work and growing up in a family that didn't believe in Replicators Gregory grew from a young energetic boy to a fit young man who enjoyed a hard day's work, hands on jobs, and appreciated the art of cooking and the taste of a home cooked meal. In such a large hard working family which supplied the Federation with fresh produce and being one of the few tradition farms still in existence Gregory had a deep respect for those around him and picked up on several of his family's superstitions. Being a family who believed in good and bad luck Gregory's grandfather Forey (who owned the house before Gregory's father) nailed a horse shoe to the front stairs leading up into the house and carried a horse chestnut in their pockets every day. In his life Gregory came to idolize his grandfather Forey and his older brother Eustace. His grandfather was his role model, a retired Starfleet Captain and hard working farmer/Ranch hand. Even in his advanced age Forey refused to rest, always keeping himself busy with working on the farm or engaging in one of his many hobbies. He passed all the knowledge he knew to his three grandsons. It is because of Forey that Gregory joined Starfleet and grew into the Admiral we know today. Forey passed shortly after Gregory turned twenty three, but not before passing down something that had been in the Barker family for generations. The possession was an old finished Horse chestnut that Forey's grandfather had finished and passed onto his son claiming it to be extremely lucky as the night he found it was the night he met his wife. Gregory carries this with him always. His older brother Eustace always kept him out of trouble and obtained a hero status to Gregory when they were kids. From bullies to getting lost or fights down at the South Bend Town Square Eustace was always in Gregory's corner and would be the first to step up to the plate in almost every situation. Always the first to tell Gregory to back down or go home Eustace spent most of his day protecting his little brother. However, their relationship is now strained as in Gregory's word 'Eustace became a sour old man far before his hair started turning gray'. Hasth At one point, the then Captain Barker made first contact with the Ma'lau race, and made a very dangerous enemy out of the leader of the Blood Clan, Hasth. As a side effect of his conflict with the warlord, he has an incurable disease that is slowly killing him. He recently came back in contact with Hasth when the warlord attacked the ''Espial Grace, kidnapping Barker along with the Captain and other members of the crew. Desoga Desoga. A name that Admiral Barker seldom talks about but will never forget. Nearly one hundred years ago back on the then Captain Barker's ship USS Perseverance NCC-8101, a Cheyenne class starship, Barker had received a distress call from an alien colony. The Colony Director had attempted to expand the colony up into the mountains, which their ancestors believed were sacred and guarded by and ancient and mystical beast who would devour anyone foolish enough to enter his domain. Shortly after the Director started sending men and equipment up into the Mountains he lost contact with them and people in the colony began to disappear. Every night those who were in the streets or those who lived in small weak houses were heard screaming and disappeared. Upon investigation Barker discovered the beast, Desoga. He was an alien who had been moved to this planet thousands of years ago and had hunted on the giant animals who lived in the forest. When the colonists moved up into the mountains Desoga became aware of the food source below, something he had never noticed before. Despite being highly intelligent and well versed Desoga deemed the Colonists as nothing more than prey for him to eat as he chose. Barker and Desoga then fought within the caves that Desoga called home, Barker eventually causing a cave in and crushed the beast to death. Or so he had always thought. Unknown to Barker Desoga lives on. Hasth had found the injured beast barely clinging to life and struck a deal. Hasth would allow him to live by repairing Desoga's windpipe in return for service. Desoga would live as Hasth's pet until they found and killed Barker, at which time he would be freed. Desoga agreed as his species does not age, leading him to believe for the most part he is immortal. After a hundred years, and thousands of Lightyears away, Barker along with other members of the Command staff where deposited on a planet by Hasth and left with Desoga. Desoga attempted to transform the captured crewmembers into his "children," succeeding in the transformation of three crewmembers before the ''Espial Grace ''pulled them out.﻿